It is known from the present state of technology that electro-components such as: solenoid valves, pressure switches, loading door locks and relays associated with the machine timer are employed in household appliances, particularly in washing machines. The electric components, being supplied with ac. at 220 V, must be carefully structured in order to meet high safety standards to prevent possible hazards for the machine's operator; therefore they are expensive and consequently increase the cost of the machine.